Talk:Dragon Lilly
Species: Plant or Dragon "Species: Dragon"???? Looks more like a plant to me! --[[User:Tetris L|'Tetris L']] 10:25, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :I'm really really puzzled about the species. Obviously it's a reptile (possibly a Dragon or Drake), but it has plants growing on it's back. It drops vines and wood, which indicates that it may be a plant. Als the "branch" in the boss name Baozo Evilbranch hints that these are somehow related to plants. :Dragon Lillies may be somehow be related to Undergrowths. They share the same strange characteristics: A reptile with plants on its back, dropping plant parts and wood when slain. :Somebody should test a weapon of Pruning against these to check if they are plants. --Tetris L 04:01, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :: I just check with 2 identical staff, one with the pruning mod and one without, and they seem to take more dmg from pruning. I only did 20 hits with both but the average dmg was higher from pruning. --Micha Truefaith 22:51, 27 May 2006 (CDT) :::Finally I got my hands on a smiting staff of pruning and on a shield giving +6 AL vs plants. I'll do some extensive testing tonight so i finally get this item off my todolist. -- 05:13, 1 June 2006 (CDT) ::::I did some tests over the weekend, but they were unconclusive. I had a shield AL16, a shield AL10 and a shield AL10+6 vs plants. I recorded the damage taken from at least 50 hits with each shield (while wearing no other armor), but the random spread is too big. I got my hands on a shield AL16 + 10 vs. plants yesterday. I'll do some more tests with that shield and will report again. I'll also do the same test with Undergrowths. -- 03:29, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :::::If my Alliance or I ever find a Melee weapon with pruning, you can bet I will be Wild Blowing every plant looking monster in Cantha. (Wild Blowing didn't really sound so good O.O ) There seem to be quite a few out there Grasping Root, Dragon Lilly, Dragon Moss, Undergrowth, The Ancient, Baozo Evilbranch, and possibly more as I have not gotten that far in Cantha. --Gares Redstorm 08:19, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::I have a pruning upgrade on a staff (zzzzz). :) Also the Burning Brushes, Thorn Wolves and Brooding Thorns of Urgoz's warren are dragon plant. There are basically three templates to these dragon plants that I have seen. The Dragon Moss template, which looks a lot like a drake with some plants on top. The Undergrowth template which looks like the Leviathan Mouth but again with plants on top of it, finally the Thorn Wolves which look like Carp but again decorated with leaves. --Karlos 08:28, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::Me too. I have a prunning mod on a staff, and have the exact same one without it. Could that be use for the testing? I know that weapon get bonus from att. but they are the same. Even if there is a range, with a large number of hit that should even out no?--Aratak 08:38, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :::Not really (that's why I put zzzz up there). What Wild Blow does is it fixes the damage output of the weapon at maximum. Can't really use it with a staff. Collecting a bunch of data might be useful, but will never be conclusive. Just don't sell that Chaos Axe of Pruning next time. :) --Karlos 09:03, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::::As far as these Dragon Lillies are concerned, the note references them to the Dragon Lily and I agree that would be the case. While I couldn't find any reference to a Dragon Moss, I did find a Money Tree (also called the Jade Plant). :D ::::What I was getting at is that the name might not indicate being of Dragon species too, but with ANet anything is possible. Can't test that either without a Dragonslaying mod. Don't have one of those either *sighs* --Gares Redstorm 09:41, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :Well got myself a sword of prunning and the dragon lilly are plants.--Aratak 20:13, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::There is really no doubt that they are plants. I really wish someone would help me with the choice of sub-species. I suggest "Dragon Plants" and if I hear nothing today, I will just do that. --Karlos 22:29, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :::Karlos, I take it that name would be a applied to all those creatures that are reptiles of some kind with plants growing on their back? I like the name! (At least I can't think of a better one.) You got my blessings. ;) -- 23:14, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Dragon Plants sounds good. I like Nature Lizards (j/k). --Gares Redstorm 08:29, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :::::I've gone ahead and filed a number of creatures under Category:Dragon Plants. Please check. I've never been to Urgoz's Warren myself, so I trust Karlos' word on some of them. -- 02:56, 12 June 2006 (CDT)